Friends
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: Karin moves to attend high school. She meets the mysterious Toshirou Hitsugaya, and tries to get trough his personal-barrier to be...friends? HebiKarin Zabimaru HitsuKarin and GinMatsu. Really, really AU. Warnings inside. R&R
1. So Far So Good?

_**A/N:**__ Hiyaaaa, I've been keeping this story in my head for like 3 weeks and I really wanted to write it._

_Rating **stays** the same._

_**Title:**__ Friends_

_**Rating**: Click back and read._

_**Summary:** Click back and read._

_**Pairing(s):** HitsuKarin is the main pairing, any side pairings will be mentioned in annotations._

_**Warnings:** This story is really AU. I decided to make some people family and make some people marry._

**_Family: _**_For some reason I started watching all the bleach episodes (except episode 1) and I loved the idea of Rangiku being Hitsugaya's sister. __Rangiku is Hitsugaya's sister and Retsu will be their adoptive mom._

_Their ages (Kids) will be around 15, meaning Ichigo and friends will be around 18 years._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_I honestly don't._ Thinking/Flashback

**"****What would make you think I do ?"** Stressed words

Alrighty then let's start!

* * *

><p>This story is about Hitsugaya Toshirou, a young boy from Karakura town. He lives in a small, clean neighborhood called: Yumiwasa close to the high school he attended; Karakura high. The boy had a small family that existed of three people, his mother Retsu, his sister Rangiku and himself. Aside from him being a bit different from the rest, you couldn't say there was actually something wrong with him. He was a healthy, functioning young man in the prime of his youth. Everything was in place for him, he has a mother who loves him, a sister who loves him even more. And he goes to school where all is well, except for the fact that he has <strong>no<strong> friends.

Well, not _exactly_.

He has one friend, Hinamori Momo. She had black hair and big brown eyes. Even though he was short himself, she was shorter. And her personality was also very different from his, while she was a bubbly girl with a big heart and very kind personality, he was gloomy and cold most of the time. This was making the young girl an easy target for bullying and harassment. Since she's such a fragile and shy girl he took it on himself to look out for her when nobody else did.

And unlike him, she had friends. A big group, if she wasn't hanging out with him, she'd be hanging out with them. The group was mostly girls from her class and some girls from another class. And usually, they's stare him up and down, giggle a bit and shoot him dirty looks for some odd reason. He didn't know why exactly, because he didn't know who most of them were anyway. But he wasn't a bad kid, no he was not.

_But why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them?_

Is an important question he asks himself. He never got into fights, let alone fighting with them. He never started any fights, which made it all harder to dislike him. From what he understood he was just a bit_ distant_, and he had a cold personality. But his personality or looks weren't the problem. . . _were they_? Maybe it's because he's different. But then again, he's not that different from the rest.

"Good morning everybody." their teacher, Kyoraku Nanao, greeted as arrived inside the classroom. The loud talking stopped immediately, because this teacher was a stern one. He looked around the classroom, no sign of Momo yet. He started at the big poster on the door, it would fly open within seconds, he knew it would. Momo was always late the first class, so the teacher made it a habit to give her five minutes extra time to arrive, and as predicted she would come exactly fourteen seconds after the bell rang.

As soon as the young girl rushed in, muttering 'gomen' as excuse. She saw everybody was already seated, blushed with embarrassment -and the cold- and apologized to their teacher once more. After she got permissions to take a seat from their teacher, she took place next to Toshirou as usual. She greeted him with a soft smile, "Hey, how's it going?" she breathed out. She slid her black jacket off, placed her books on her table and turned her complete attention to him.

"I'm fine." was his simple reply. Nanao whipped out a stack of papers, the soft whispering could be heard in class. She coughed to get the attention, it seemed to do the trick. the dark-haired teacher adjusted her glassed "Before I start, I would like to tell you there's a new student in-" Before she even got to finish her sentence, sounds of curios speculations erupted in the classroom. It looked like nobody was paying any attention anymore, which was very inconvenient.

So Nanao coughed to get the attention once more, again earning the attention, "I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Kurosaki Karin."

At the sound of her name, the girl walked into the classroom, all eyes on her. Judging her, very move she made. Toshirou couldn't help but notice she looked _different,_ if not slightly, but _different_. While other girls wore their uniforms skin-tight, her uniform was loose. Her grey blouse was opened slightly, showing the white t-shirt underneath it. Her skirt was normal though, not that she could change much about it. And she had a white legging underneath it, which was only logical. . . Since it was winter. The blue back-pack she carried completed her picture, a normal student, but slightly different.

With a hand on her hip and a confident smile on face, she introduced herself, "My name is Karin, I just moved here with my family from Mashiba to attend high school here. I live here with my parents, my twin-sister and my older brother. I like soccer, baseball and all kinds of fighting-sports," she felt pretty uncomfortable with all those eyes scanning her, "And I dislike prissy or fragile things. . . Well that's about it." she smiled nervously.

"There's an empty seat behind Hitsugaya and Hinamori, you can sit right there." their teacher pointed to the couple sitting in the middle row. Lucky for her it weren't those girl at the back, that would've been horrible.

"Great." she smiled in relieve.

Nanao pulled out a paper and a blue pen, writing and looking around, "Everybody is here, so we can start class." She stood up from her seat, took a piece of chalk and started to write on the big blackboard hanging behind her desk.

"Everybody please take your textbooks and go to page fifteen," she drew a huge character on the board, "we're studying Katakana today."

* * *

><p>It was so uncomfortable, being the new student and all. She could feel the curios eyes scanning her, if looks could kill. . . It wasn't a great impression, only making it way worse then it was supposed to be. Her brother had told her that being the new kid wasn't that bad if you just smile. Well smiling she did, and did it help? No, obviously the new class wanted nothing to do with her. There were a few boys however that kept looking at her kindly, not really boosting her confidence but enough to feel a bit better about herself.<p>

_I hate it here, I've been here for what? Nine days? And I'm pissed off already. I wanna leave already. I wonder what- _The loud ringing of the bell broke her concentration. She shoved her books in her bag as fast as she could, the classroom was already 'leaking' so to speak. Not knowing the time-table or having something like it within reach, she didn't what she was supposed to do now. But the boy with the white hair whom was seated before her was still there, packing his things quietly.

So asking him was the only option; "Hey, dude." He didn't response, obviously. She followed him onto the busy halls of the school. She recalled the teacher saying his name earlier but she didn't remember his name. She tapped his shoulder. He turned to her, "I'm sorry I can't remember your name."

"Hitsugaya, Toshirou Hitsugaya." he said simply, his voice was pretty deep for someone as short as him. The dark-headed student nodded, noting herself to remeber his name. Not that any was easy name to remember, since she was horrible with names -like everyone else in her family-. "Right, Hitsugaya-san." she started with a nervous smile, though she was avoiding looking him in the eyes. . . she couldn't help it. Those _cold_ eyes were penetrating her. He was simply looking at her, but it felt like a icy glare to her. This was even worse then just having the whole class stare at her. She shook it off; "What's next on the time-table?"

"We have PE-class now. I suppose you don't know where, you can ask Hinamori."

She frowned at the suggestion, "Why can't_ you_ tell me?" that would be a lot easier, since they were practically the only ones there. And he would know, he was in that class for only two years longer then she was.

"She's going right now, I have to go to my locker first." he explained. The young Kurosaki rubbed her arm, "Oh well, see you later?"

"Sure." he replied, leaving her alone in the busy halls. She furrowed he brows, not only because he didn't tell her where Hinamori was, but because he just up and walked away from her. Why? She didn't know. She found him way to gloomy for his age, and that was her judgement after one brief conversation_. I'd hate to see what he's really like. _She sighed as she left for class, "Let's find Hinamori."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Chapter One Re-Written._


	2. Shed A Tear

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoy, _

* * *

><p>It was a long, long day for her. But when the day was finally at an end, Karin praised Kami. She found that PE-class wasn't that bad, she even got to know some of the girls in her class better, not minding them very much even made it a possibility for them to become friends. everything was pretty much okay, except for the fact that a few boys kept staring at her like madmen. If it wasn't for their teacher holding her back most of the time, she would send flying fists to black their vision. That ought to teach them to keep their eyes in their heads, but then again ogling at girls seemed to be in the norm, as Gingerbuck Lillinette explained.<p>

When they played dodge ball, she noticed something else, about _that one kid_. . . The one with the white hair and the turquoise eyes; that Hitsugaya-san. He was really good in PE-class. He moved like some kind of . . ninja. Moving fluently and dodging like an expert. Out of all people she saw playing the game, he was probably the best and the most serious about it. Even if dodge ball is just about having fun, he actually was pretty serious.

It sounds kind of stupid, but it was true.

It was beyond her why they chose him last, he was so good at the game. And Hinamori-san wasn't that bad either, though she needed some training, good nonetheless. She was really good at_ throwing_ a dodge ball, but _dodging_ a dodge ball was much more difficult for the girl. She got hit almost everytime someone threw a ball in her direction, even if the person wasn't aiming to hit her. . . For some odd reason, she managed to get him. Somehow, it was very amusing, but also very sad.

After gym-class was over, Karin couldn't help but admit she was interested in him. Even if he was such a distant person, she was pretty sure he was just misunderstood. Because after their second conversation, she discovered a bit about his personality. Aside from being a bit distant, easily annoyed and slightly confused, he doesn't have that many friend, well. . . no friends at all. So she decided to ask Hinamori about him. Since they were so close.

"Oi, Hinamori-san," she tapped the girl on the shoulder, Momo turned around to see who was calling her name. She returned a kind smile as she greeted her new classmate back, "Oh, hey Kurosaki-san." Karin had never been this nervous in her life about asking somebody something. She was just going to ask her a simple question. But it seemed so hard, but then again. . . It _was_ the first day.

"What's up with that Hitsugaya-kid ?" she asked bluntly. Momo was a bit confused, but knew where she was trying to get to. But as a friend, she decided to keep quiet about Hitsugaya's situations. Karin however, didn't fall for the innocent look Momo shot her. Hinamori smiled nervously, "What do you mean?" Karin knew the girl was pretending that she didn't know what she meant, but Karin decided she would keep asking her what the kid's problem was. And because she really wanted, no _needed_ to know what it was. . . She just kept questioning her dark-haired, shy classmate.

"I mean," she tried to find the words to describe the behavior, mean, easily annoyed? She tapped her chin as she thought about it, but couldn't really. "I mean he's so cold to everyone." she stated, it was an slightly untrue statement, but Momo had to agree with her. The boy was pretty vague, kind to only a handfull of people, and the rest of the world could drown in a puddle of shit for all he cared. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied, she was eager to leave and not having to talk about the situations of her friend. But to much her dismay, KArin kept questioning her. "Bu-" Karin started, just to be cut off by Hinamori quickly. "If you want to know everything so bad, I suggest you ask him yourself." there was a hint of anger in her voice. The brown-eyed girl pulled her black backpack over her shoulders. Walking away as fast as she could, to avoid Karin's further questions.

"What the fuck is _up_ with everybody in this town?"

* * *

><p>On a park-bench, a young man was sitting and enjoying the view of the sky. Dark-grey clouds were blurring the view of the sun that was normally up there, the cold surrounded him and he could see the damp of his breath every time he let out a sigh. Winter was his favorite time of the year. It was such a lovely season, cold. This winter, the snow would come later, at least that's what they said on the news.<p>

He thought about it, it would be short period of time too, but at least it would be worth it. Millions of little crystals falling out of the sky, children throwwing it around happily, the warmth that embraces you when your sitting inside. A fammiliar voice called out to him, "Toshirou?" The tall blonde faced his back as she spoke, he didn't answer her. Her breath turned into a cloud of damp when she sighed, of course it was him. How many people have white hair in this town?

"Mom is waiting for you, were you here all day?" He didn't respond to her question once more, so she assumed he didn't feel like talking. Not that he ever felt like talking, this day was just too bad for him to want to talk at all. She understood it, nodded and moved to walk away. Until he made a sound; "No, I just came here ten minutes ago."

His sister smiled at him, not that he could see it. But he felt it, her smile faded as he sighed. She walked around the bench to see him looking up to the sky, normally he would just stare in front of him. She did remember the fuss Hinamori was making this morning when she came to pick him up, so maybe something had happened at school. . . He didn't want to talk, there was a small chance he would answer her question if she asked. But if the possibility was there, it was worth a shot.

"Did something happen today?" she asked softly. There was a silence. . . Rangiku had figured out he probably wasn't in the talkinf-about-it mood, so she let it go. He shook his head quickly, hoping she'd believe it. In fact, there wasn't really anything wrong, nothing really happened. But when he wanted to think, he had to have the time for it, he couldn't come up with a solution for his problems as fast as other people could. Not only did he like being outside when it was cold (nobody really understood that) it also helped him think clearly.

"No," he answered, and stood up from his seat. Rangiku followed his every movement with her eyes. She found herself to be surprised because he was actually easy about the situation for once, normally he would say that it wasn't her business or something in that direction. "Let's go." He supposed, with a nod and a smile from his sister, they started walking towards their home.

* * *

><p>"Toshirou where were you?" he was not even home for one second and his mother started worrying about him. But it was only natural, staying away from home for one hour after school ended, sure she'd be worried about you. But this was a bit extraordinary, because she assumed there was something wrong with him or that something might have happened.<p>

"He was in the park mom, like always." Rangiku answered before he even had the chance to. She sighed with relieve, if something ever would have happened with her precious son, she didn't know how to handle it. But seeing nothing happened, she was glad. "Oh, well. Please give me a call next time." she said as she folded her hands. He nodded at her request,

"Will do." he reassured, he avoided her gaze, which made her worry again. "What happened?" she asked as she examined his face, he shook his head. Her braid hung in front of her as she looked down at him. It was like she could feel there was something wrong with him. She knew the kid better then he knew himself, but then the strange glisten in his eye reminded her of the day it was.

"Nothing happened." he replied quickly. She chose to let it go, for once. "I believe you." she walked away, leaving the two siblings alone in the room. He took place on the couch as he examined the content of his backpack. He took out a book with a green cover, opened them and started to read. Rangiku looked at the white clock hanging above her head as she leaned against the wall. Then she remembered, she had a date. The busty woman tapped her younger brother on the shoulder. He turned his head to face her. The pout on her face said everything,"Say Shirou-chan, I have to go somewhere and-"

"I'm not going to do your chores again, it's not worth it." his poor attempt to ignore her, failed. She winced, slumping towards him lazily. He sighed, looking away from her. She'd try to persuade him into doing it by making faces, "But I nee-" she tugged his sleeve to get his attention as he walked away from her.

"No, stop it." he walked up the stairs, ignoring her childish groans and cries of disagreement. When he opened the door of his room, he threw his backpack on the floor lazily, not caring if the books inside of it could be damaged. So it lay there forgotten, the only thing that had his attention was the old photograph on the desk he took place behind.

The photo showed a man. A rather pale man with long white hair parted to the left side, covering one of his brown eyes. On the picture he was painted like the man he used to be most of the time, with the cheerful expression he wore so much when he was alive. His slips twitched in a smile, _Jushirou Ukitake._

The man he knew as father. Not biologically, but he was more of a father than the man that made him could ever be. Toshirou was raised by his sister until Jushirou and his wife took them in, raised them as his own and gave them the life they would never have if they stayed with their biologic parents. Rangiku didn't have a last name until then, well, it wasn't a name she wanted to have. Unlike her, Toshirou chose to keep the name. . . not really knowing why. He regretted it though, he planned on changing it when he had the legal age, just to show he never forgot then man that was his father. He meant so much to their family, especially him. And that day was his birthday.

He looked at the picture, he noticed the lighted candle next to it. It seemed that Retsu and Rangiku already bid their farewells. He turne his attention back on the photograph, he observed it, as silent as a mouse. Recalling memories of his life with the man, it was really hard to do so. _"I hope you found peace, I hope you can see that we're doing well."_

He paused to breath out softly, though he didn't show emotion as much he did the day, he fond himself being unable to hold a tear back. He had lump in his throat, you could tell he was at the verge of actually crying. When he swallowed his sadness, he continued, _"And I hope that you're proud of me, because I'm proud of you. Father"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Chapter Two Re-Written._


	3. In My Head

_**A/N:** This story is really getting on my nerves, I'm thinking about deleting it ^^_

* * *

><p>When something bugs you out, it can be really hard to let go of it. Karin had the same after her first day of school, she hated that place more and more every minute.<p>

"That kid is something else." she muttered as she rested her face in the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the wooden desk in front of her.

Papers lay sprawled all over it. Old notes she pulled out of her bag and boxes she had packed up when they moved.

A lot of them were either drawings she made when she was bored or notes she passed on in class. Most of them were to Hebi. Others to either Ururu or Midori.

She opened her old notebook. The red cover was covered in small messages from her friends _'Mido&Uru were here!'_ she read mentally.

Ururu, quit but deadly. Beside Karin, she was probably the toughest girl in her old class, that's what made Karin actually like her. She wasn't so fragile as you would expect someone her size to be, but if there was danger, she would turn into a fighting-machine.

Midori, the goofball. She was clumsy, not very good in sports and the smartest girl in class. She helped Karin with some of her school-work, that's what made them friends. She was also best friends with Yuzu, they were almost inseparable.

She held up the book, a picture dropped out of it slowly. The white corner caught her attention, and she pulled it out.

The picture showed her together with her closest friends at her birthday.

It showed, Midori smiling and holding a small banner with Hiragana for Karin sewed on it. Next to her, Ururu had her hands behind her back, a small warm smile, with that perpetual blush on her face. Her everlasting innocence was portrayed like that on almost every picture they took of her.

Next to her Jinta, Ururu's cousin, was holding her younger sister Yuzu, under his arm. He was grinning like a mad man. Yuzu had her fingers tangled and her eyes closed. She looked like Ururu sometimes,with the way she was smiling in that picture

And lastly there was Karin together with Hebi, just holding each other. He was just one or two inches taller the her and resting his forehead on hers. Karin was never happier then that very moment. Her fourteenth birthday.

A great photo, shot from the waist up, to remember all the good times.

"I'm gonna visit them. I just can't stand this place."

"How would you know that, we've been here for just 10 days." She winced at the sudden voice from behind her, the deep and masculine voice she recognized everywhere.

"I would know," she turned her head "Ichigo." she finished her sentence. He just looked down to her.

"Care to tell me why?"

She huffed, "No fuck off, I'm busy."

He furrowed his brows, "Hey now, you don't talk to your brother like that." he managed to snatch away the picture out of her hands with a quick movement.

"Hebi," he snorted "good kid. Bit of a troublemaker though."

"Give that back." she said quickly. He laughed at her and held the photograph between his middle- and forefinger.

"What's the magic word?" he teased her.

"Now." she replied angrily. He mimicked a buzzer sound, "Wrong. Guess again."

"Ichigo," she warned him, keeping her voice as low and threatening as possible.

"Okay, okay." he snickered. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." the older Kurosaki threw the picture back on the desk. "I'm gonna go. See ya."

"See ya." she muttered back as she watched him ran off to see his new friends.

"He has friends, all I have is an emo kid with white hair and his even weirder girlfriend." she sighed at her unreasonable bitching. She could find new friends if she wanted to.

"Next thing tomorrow, finding a friend." even if she was a little bit annoyed with the kids in her current class, she found herself engrossed with the white-haired kid and his weird relationship with Momo...

"I wonder if they're dating...Who knows?" she shrugged and continued her sorting of old pictures, papers and books that reminded her of her old home...Hom_e sweet_ home.

* * *

><p>"Inoue Orihime , sir.. Ma'am" the blonde girl bowed to Isshin and his wife. The couple smiled at her effort of looking like a elegant and polite young lady.<p>

"No need to be so formal Inoue-san. We're not royalty." Masaki reassured her. Orihime stood straight right away, "Okay then."

"Please, come in." Isshin held the door open for the busty young women to enter their house. She saw two girls sitting on the couch. One with long black hair and the other with soft brown hair, worn in pigtails.

"Hello, I'm Inoue." she introduced herself. The shortest stood up and identified herself as Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister. The one with black hair was either spaced out or she wasn't interested at all.

"Kurosaki Karin." she said in a monotone voice. _She looks familiar._

"Oh, you're the one I'm looking for." she sounded rather pleased.

Karin looked up to the girl."Me, why?"

"Because Ichigo asked me to take you to Mashiba tomorrow, to see Ururu-chan."

_Wait a minute...Chan?_

"You know her?"

"Yes," Orihime nodded. "it's a long story though."

From the front door Yuzu heard her brother panting. He probably ran his way to his home. "Ah, I see you met Inoue."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I thought adding Inoue would be cool. So what would you like to see? IshiHime, IchiHime or something else?_

_I'd be happy to hear._

_R&R_


	4. He Needs Friends

_**A/N:** This story is really getting on my nerves, I'm thinking about deleting it ^^_

* * *

><p>Karin fluttered her eyes at the scene, who was this girl? And why was she here for her all of the sudden? "Inoue..?" she try to remember where she heard the name. "Orihime Inoue..?" she whispered again. Ichigo walked towards her and explained: "Inoue is my old classmate remember? She is here to visit her brother for the weekend. And I asked her to take you along with her to see Ururu on Friday."<p>

Karin blinked, that seemed reasonable enough to believe.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo shook his head 'no'.

"Come on, I would like to see Ururu-san too," she blushed a little "and Jinta-kun." Ichigo groaned, the only reason he didn't want Yuzu to go is because he hated that kid...that Jinta. He was a punk whom ruled the streeds with his little friends, starting trouble and fights everywhere. Yet Yuzu liked him...Strange girl.

"Give me one reason why I should let you?"

He felt a small warm hand on his shoulder, "Because I said she can." He looked into his mother's warm eyes. Karin was already happy she could see her friends again, she didn't care even if they would bring a hobo along. She smiled faintly, "Thanks Ichi-nii." she gave him a short hug before walking upstairs. "See ya later Inoue-san."

"Thank you!" Yuzu exclaimed repeatedly, "Thank you so much Kaa-san!" she danced around like a little fairy, singing a song she made up. "I'm gonna see my boyfriend..Yes!" she cheered while walking up the stairs.

Orihime fiddled her finger nervously, getting Ichigo's attention. "What's wrong Orihime?" The sudden concern in his voice made her jump up, she smiled nervously trying to come up with something to say, "Nothing, nothing at all," she reassured him. "just a bit nervous."

He decided not to ask about it. He was rather worried about Karin and her lack of interest. She was hating this place more then anything, he expected her to act more like Yuzu did. But whatever..girls act unintelligible all the time.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine..That reminds me," the blonde searched trough her purse for the item she wanted to hand over to him. After a second of scrambling trough it, she pulled out a small red card. "I have no idea what it is, but I take it you know."

"I'll have to go now," she shook hand with the boy's parents and greeted once more."Bye!" she closed the door quickly while Ichigo read the card.

His eyes scanned it quickly before he shoved it in his pocket.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p><em>I'm confused. Really, really confused. I mean, this new start thing isn't so bad, but this place just repels me. It's like something's pushing away from here. The people in this town have big personal barriers. But this kid in my class, his barrier is like the fuckin' great wall of China. He refuses to let anybody in or out. I noticed yesterday when we were having lunch, he hangs out all by himself. Nobody is even seated on the same bench, it's like they're afraid of him. <em>

_So I took it on myself to get to know a bit more about him. He did talk to me, but he just kept avoiding my questions. That kid is **the** biggest ass I've ever met, I know why everybody hates him now. I was so pissed off I even yelled at him, he told me to stop being 'noisy'and he walked away from me. The nerve this kid has!_

_Really, this kid has no lust in his life does he? God, someone needs to kick him awake!_

_I don't get him, he's just to weird for me to understand. And I've been living with weird people all my life. My dad is like a kid in a man's body most of the time, my sister is like a fairy..on drugs. My brother..well. Let's not start about him. And my mom, well..my mom is just my mom. My friends are worse then my __family._

_But this kid is beyond weird. I just don't get him and his ways of communication. He says "Hn." all the time and it pisses me off. He sounds like he's arrogant and cocky when someone talks to him ans he replies with "Hn." all the way trough the conversation. _

_Seriously, lame._

_He's just awful, but somehow interesting. I just want to know why he's so stuck up all the time. I've heard about his sister, she's popular in her school, very pretty, nice and energetic and everybody loves her._

_So why isn't he like her? I mean, to be honest he's not bad-looking. He's quit handsome if you look at him closely, he can be nice too. 'specially to Hinamori-san. And he's not like a walking corpse or something, he's probably the best at PE in our class. _

_So what went wrong here? I wanna know. Maybe I can break the ice, and he'll become less hated or at least have another friend beside Momo. _

_He needs friends..And I'm gonna help him with finding them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I thought adding Inoue would be cool. So what would you like to see? IshiHime, IchiHime or something else?_

_I'd be happy to hear._

_R&R_


	5. Magical Season Feeling

_**A/N:** Well, chapter 5 still like 5 chapter to go, I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>It was another boring winter Wednesday morning when Toshirou Hitsugaya was ready with preparing for school. His sister was still sleeping soundly in her room and by smelling the scent of toast, his mother probably already got up to make them breakfast.<p>

He noticed there was a huge grey cloud in the sky, that probably meant it was going to snow or rain...Or maybe both.

Despising the fast it was mid-winter, the only type of precipitation they got was either rain or hail. Snow always came late, in large amounts it too.

Rangiku always said snow will come when someone feels the winter-magic. She said that the first time she felt the magic, was the time that Gin held her hand for the first time in the summer. Then the sun shone for the first time in the season.

She also told him that once in a lifetime you share a season miracle with the one you love, it will happen in your favorite season.

Maybe she was right, he remembered Momo telling him that when she got her first kiss with Izuru the first leaf of the fall season fell on her forehead. It was in her favorite color too, yellow.

But maybe she was wrong, he had never felt that 'special' magical feeling. Well, ya can't have everything can ya?

He looked over to the alarm-clock standing on the nightstand next to his bed. It read eight-thirty in glowing green neon-numbers. In half an hour Rangiku had to start her day as well, so he made sure the alarm would ring as loud as possible.

"Toshirou!" a high-pitched voice called out to him, it had to be either Momo or his mother was watching soaps again all night and her voice was high from crying.

But seeing it was only eight-thirty, it had to be Retsu. He took his white backpack from the bed and opened his door to walk away.

"There's a girl whom want to talk to you!" she added.

_A girl? _he asked himself. It was like his sister had bat-ears, she shot up from her beauty-sleep and was equally surprised as he was.

"Which girl? What's her name? Is it Momo?" she asked quickly, without even giving him the chance to answer as these questions.

"I don't know, I don't know and no."

She smiled trough her frown, "Let's go check it out then!" she suggested. He shook his head, "I _am_, you're not." he stated.

"If there is a girl in this world that is interested in you _besides_ Momo, I have the right to know who she is." she said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"No." he said calmly, but she followed anyways. A typical thing for her to do, he wouldn't want it any other way. She was nosy, but sometimes it actually helped.

He walked downstairs and saw his mother in the living room, the girl was standing behind her. She turned away from behind Retsu, revealing herself.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" he stammered disbelievingly.

"Hitsugaya-san, how are you." she rubbed her cold, red cheeks as she smiled at him warmly.

"Kurosaki?" Rangiku wondered. "I've never heard of you, are you new in town?"

"Yes we just moved in here."

Rangiku was interested in this girl, "Where did you come-"

"Okay, that's enough." Toshirou pushed his sister away to get to the point, she was here to talk to him wasn't she? And he wanted Rangiku out of the picture anyway. "You wanted to talk?"

She turned her attention back to him, "Do you mind talking outside?"

He shook his head, they opened the door, walking out. The cold air blew trough his hair, the huge grey cloud became bigger, maybe it would snow?

"I have to tell you, I know you and your girlfriend are really close and stuff -" she stared, already earning a surprised reaction from him.

"Girlfriend?" he asked, she nodded.

_Wait a minute,_ "I'm not dating Momo if that's what you think." he said nonchalantly. Karin sounded surprised.

"You're not?" she asked with disbelief dripping off her words.

He shook his again, "Nope, a lot of people think so though. Even my family thought we had a relationship. She's dating someone else."

"Really, so she is together with the blonde.." she trailed off again. "But that doesn't matter, I wanted to talk to you about friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you don't have any friends do you?" she commented, not really caring about how he would take it.

"Not really." he said without hesitation, like he didn't care at all. Karin shook her head slowly with disappointment.

"I'm going to see my friends Friday, I want you to come along."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You want _me_ to come along and see _your_ friends?"

She smiled warmly as another blow of wind gushed trough her hair, she pulled the long locks behind her ears."Yeah, maybe you'll get to know what kind of people there are."

"How is that helpful?"

"It's helpful in the following way: You have only one type of friend, a shy girl." she explained, "You have to meet other types of people too. and my friends would be more then happy to help you." she reassured him it would be a good plan.

"Meet me at the_ Minazuki_ bus-station at three o'clock."

"Will do." he could feel the 'aww' Rangiku would give him when she would find out what he would do.

"Bye Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I did this chapter to kinda give away the ending. But that doesn't matter. The trip will kinda make their relationship better. _


	6. Isn't That Cute?

_**A/N:** Well, chapter 5 still like 5 chapter to go, I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>He watched her leave for school, after standing in the cold for a few seconds, he walked inside again. Rangiku was smiling proudly, "You have a date~" she sung mockingly. He groaned at her annoying squealing, "It's not a date, she's going somewhere and asked me to come along."'<p>

Retsu smiled, "But sweetie, that _is_ a date." she said, obviously agreeing with his sister.

"You're not helping."

She saw he was annoyed by this, so she tried a different subject."It's almost time for school, do you want to to take you?"

He shook his head 'no', "I'm walking today, I need some time to think."

"Okay then," she pushed a fivehundred Yen bill in his hand "to buy something to eat at lunch."

"Thanks mom," he said with appreciation, "I'm going now."

Rangiku gave him a sturdy hug before he walked out. "Bye Toshi," she greeted, "see ya later." she waved off.

Once the door closed with a soft bang, the blonde turned to her mother. "I'm happy for him, he's finally hanging out with someone else."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, the loud noise annoyed Karin as she covered her ears. A stream of teenagers walked into class.<p>

"Good morning Kurosaki-san," she heard a soft voice from behind her greet. She turned around to see Momo whom was smiling kindly. Her black hair was messed up slightly and a long black strand was hanging loose in front of her face.

"Good moring." she greeted back. Momo brushed the strand back behind her ear.

They walked in, Momo sat on her spot..But no sign of Hitsugaya. What the hell? He was always on time, she even visited home before she got there. So why was he late?

A tall black-haired woman walked to the desk, taking place behind it. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Good morning, I am Kurotsuchi Nemu" she introduced herself, "some of you know me, some you do not." She opened the tray, pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

"Is everyone here?" she asked, no one answered. It was like nobody cared about Toshirou at all.

"Only Hitsugaya-san isn't here." Karin said, Nemu wrote down his name on the absence list.

"Okay, open your books on page 43," she took a piece of chalk and drew a chemical reaction on the blackboard behind her. "I'm going to explain the chemical reaction of fire."

Karin paid close attention to the door, she believed he would come in at any minute.

Several minutes passed, there was a bit of talking in the class. But the most annoying thing was the girly laughter of Momo and her friends. She got to know them all; girls. There were seven of them in total, excluding Momo and herself.

Miyuki, Yui, Ririn, Ayame, Lily, Lillinette, Sayori, Mayu and probably the most annoying of all; Rurichiyo Kasumioji. The rich snob whom thought she was better then everyone else, she talked the loudest, walked in front of her followers and always chewed on a piece of gum.

_Summary; a stupid ass bitch._

But the boys seemed to like her. Since she was so beautiful in their eyes, she was probably the most popular.

The bell rang, class was over..And he was still not there.

_I wonder where he is..I hope he's okay though. I hope I didn't startle him by asking him to come along.._

"Hey, you okay?" Lilinette snapped her out her thoughts. "Yeah," she lied, "everything is fine."

"Hey Karin," Ririn got her attention, "the English teacher is sick, we're going to buy something at the supermarket."

"You wanna come?" Lillinette invited her. Wow, this had to be the first time other people wanted to be friend with her. Normally it would be the other way around. Especially with girls.

But then again, the boys in her class were just a bunch of pigs and game nerds, not even attractive and annoying for that matter. Well, some of them were _okay_ but the rest...na-ah.

She shook her head, "Don't have any money on me."

Lillinette held up a one thousand yen bill, "I'm buying, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe she's right, maybe I need friends. Momo is not exactly friend-less either. The people in our class aren't people I can find myself becoming friends with. I never really thought about having more friends, they just didn't seem that important to me.<em>

_I think that this season may be it. Maybe my magical season feeling will be when I get another friend or something..._

_She's not that bad after all, maybe this will actually help._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** If you don't know these girls, go to bleach wiki._

_BTW, I like these girls, that's why I chose to feature them._


	7. Logic Isn't Right This Time

_**A/N:** Go down to, well... Rumpletumskin._

* * *

><p><em>Rain, who likes it? Nobody really. It comes at random times and pretty much ruins the mood for almost anything. I hate the rain..<em>

Karin stood behind the automatic folding doors. Still wondering where Hitsugaya was, it seemed so unlikely for a smart and inquisitive boy like him not to show up for class.

There had to be some story behind it, ans she was going to ask him about it. Whether he liked it or not, she had to admit she didn't expect herself to think about him as much as she did.

"Hey Karin," A pale hand waved in front of her face, kicking her out of her thoughts. Karin blinked and looked up to Lillinette, whom was -judging by her expression- concerned. "what'sa matter with you?"

"I was just spacing out, kinda." The two girls stared at her with confusion, she was spacing out too much lately. The cause of this was unknown, but being the smart girl she is, Ririn figured out it had to do something or rather someone...But who? She didn't know who really.

Maybe it had something to do with Ino, that stupid pig has been harassing girl in their class forever now. Together with his two lame friends Kaneda and Hashigami. She hoped for their sake is didn't have anything to do with them, she saw what Karin is capable of at PE-class, the pain she can deliver would be way to much for them to handle.

Ririn sighed, their class was probably full of the most moronic boys in the world, other then those three there were, Toshirou, Kaoru, Heita, Ryouhei, Kei and Kazuya. They weren't that bad, they were pretty cool actually. When you get to know them that is.

But Toshirou was hard to get to, he has this huge wall around him, he's way to negative for his age and worst of all..He hangs out with Momo..like**_ all_** the time. Can't one get bored from hanging out with one person all the time._ Jeez, I would, especially from Momo. _

"Hey, move would ya?" Lillinette's angry voice broke her attention. She looked outside, the raining had already stopped.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought." she apologized.

Lillinette scoffed, "Whatever, pothead." she pushed her lime green hair behind her ears as they started walking. "I'm not a pothead, stop saying that!"

Their little arguement got back and forward, they shot insults out to each other. Which was really senseless, since there wasn't really something to scream about.

"Flatchest!"

"Tramp!"

"Shitface!"

"Fake blonde bimbo!"

"I'm **_not_ **blonde, ya colorblind bitch!"

Karin started to get annoyed by this, they were friends but yet they found it in their hearts to cuss each other out like that, "You guys that's enough." she soothed. Both seemed to agree with this and apologized.

The rain was stopped completely, they grey clouds were still in the air, but no rain. _Lucky me, I hate rain._

Karin munched on her chocolate as they left the store, still thinking about where in the world Hitsugaya-kun could be.

* * *

><p>The last drop of rain fell on his nose, parting in two and running down. It tickleled so he wiped it away.<p>

Sitting in the park around schooltime could be pretty lonely. Once in a while someone would pass by and there would be moments nature caused sounds that filled the unbearable silence.

The only loud sounds were the streams of rains draining into the sewers.

Other then Momo and maybe Karin, nobody would care about the fact that he was skipping class. He expected Momo to come there as soon as they had recess, but she wasn't there yet.

"I wonder if she's at school at all." maybe she was sick.. A fragile girl like Momo would get sick all the time, since she had such a low immune.

He looked at his watch, it was half past nine. That meant the day would be over in another four clock-hours.

Since Thursday was one the shortest day of the week, he would just sit there all day and wait for the next day to come.

Friday_ would_ be a special day.

_Maybe Kurosaki-san knows about that 'winter-wonder feeling', maybe she knows what it's like. I mean, she probably has a special person back at her old neighborhood. _

_Maybe I would be rude for asking her, but really.. Rangiku wasn't that specific about how it would feel. She said Gin held her hand, the sun shone and done._

_There **has** to be more then that right?_

_It's weird, but I'm really curious about how it is, what it feels like and how it would be possible._

_Maybe it's all just a coincidence. But stuff like that doens't happen at random._

_I'm normally a person for logic, magic is fake. So why would this 'magical feeling' be real at all?_

_I don't want to believe it, but somehow I do.._

_Don't you think it's weird?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hey, that was chapter 7, hope you liked it. Imma do some other stuff, like start writing my X-mas Story._

_Check out my other stories if you have nothing to do, _

_-Love TakaMaki._


	8. Sorry

_**A/N:** To be honest I never expected this story to have so many chapter, I think there are still two or three chapters ;D _

* * *

><p>The day was finally over, Karin cursed under her breath that she had to do so much homework. She didn't pay a single ounce of attention in class. Excitement and curiosity kept her from turning her head to the blackboards. The teachers seemed to be annoyed by this as well, seeing she got over five warnings in school for not paying any attention or coming up with a lame excuse as 'I'm sorry I didn't hear the question' whenever someone asked her a question, she'd sigh and say she didn't know.<p>

She decided to walk trough the park, it was the shortest way to her house, because she saw it was going to rain. Only grey and black clouded the sky. Why was the sky so fucked up this week, like it waiting for something. She noticed every time something was about to happen, whether it was good or bad, the sky would fuck it up by letting down rain or hail. And hail was awful, she even got small bruises by hail on her arm.

"Saa," the dark-haired student sighed in annoyance as she watched the sky above her, rain already started to fall. She wiped a drop off her forehead. The grey umbrella in her hand was of good use now, she praised Kami Ichigo reminded her to take it with her. "I hate rain."

She looked around her, here were very few people. That was only logical since it was winter, this time of year people would sit in their happy homes by the fire and snuggling and stuff. . . Yeah your typical winter would be like that, her parent were almost exactly the same. Her mother would sit in front of the television with a warm blankett, watching whatever ridiculous soap series she liked together with Yuzu and her father would rub his head against her leg and compliment her repeatedly.

And so Ichigo, her brother, would interfere. SO the fighting would start and she would punch both to stop their annoying and ridiculous behavior.

Yes, what a_ loving_ family.

"Kurosaki-san?" Karin looked to her side, to where the source of the noise was standing apparently. She immediately recognized the deep voice, she blinked unbelieving. She was wondering where this guy was all day and now he was just standing before her like there was nothing.

"Where were you all day you asshole?" she demanded venomously, he chuckled at her anger. She glared daggers into his head, it looks could kill. . .

"Is that how we're greeting each other from now?"

She hissed at his nonchalant behavior, did he not know he skipped a _whole_ fucking day of school? No, not one hour, not two. No, the whole day, just to sit there and watch the sky? She closed her umbrella quickly to see him better.

"Answer the question!"

He pointed at the bench, "I was right here."

"All day?" she questioned witch a frown, to which he nodded.

Her anger faded away and was replaced by sheer curiosity, "What were you doing _here_?"

"I was thinking." he simply replied, which only triggered her curiosity. What would make one think for hours in the cold?

"'bout what?"

"You."

Her eyes widened, a gush of wind mad its way trough her black hair, making her long ponytail wave uncontrollably. She pushed the loose stands behind her ears. She blushed from the cold and the flattery, was he serious about this? "What do you mean?" she asked softly as another strong gush of wind drifted trough her hair. It was not helping that much, she had to push her skirt down numerous times.

"I mean that no one was a kind to me as you are," he moved closer to her grabbing her hand, making her blush once more, "why_ are_ you so kind to me?"

"Jus- I mean, b-because I'm just like that." she smiled nervously, he stroked her face softly, making her drop the umbrella.

"You're just like that?" she nodded slowly. Her soft pink lips brushed his own, he was about to kiss her when she decided it was wrong. She pushed him away from her, the rain started to fall down faster, screwing up the moment.

"I-I-I," she started trying to explain the situation, "this is wrong, I'm already in a relationship." she stated bluntly.

"I understand."

"I'm really sorry." she was cut off by her stoic classmate, she looked in his green emotionless eyes, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

He shook his head, "No, I should apologize."

She picked up her umbrella. opening it quickly, "I gotta go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Yeah, what about that one?_


	9. Tadaima

_**A/N:** To be honest I never expected this story to have so many chapter, I think there are still two or three chapters ;D_

* * *

><p>What just happened? Karin was turned suddenly so nervous and shy, she was stuttering and she didn't know what to say. How the hell did this happen? They were <em>friends<em>, nothing more. It was harder to confront Toshirou, hell it it would be too hard to even look at him. Let alone talking with him. She decided it had to stay a secret, nobody had to know the kiss they almost shared back at the park, she would be in big trouble if anyone knew.

For one she would be teased, ridiculed and maybe even bullied. Not that she would let it happen, but it would be extremely annoying and uncomfortable to sit in a class full of people you hate for one whole year. . . Having to see their faces everyday would be true torture, especially Rurichiyo would make her life a living hell.

That was actually the least of her worries, she didn't know this was how Hitsugaya felt at all. Who knew the stoic boy had any emotions, he hardly showed them. So there was no reason to think he would actually _show_ the one she never thought he had: Love. Sure he can love his family,she does too. but not _her_. She was the last person she would expect him to fall for.

The rain was pouring from the sky, making her grey umbrella heavier to carry. "I can't believe that happened."

She wondered how what he was doing, what he was thinking and how he felt. He was probably more confused and sadder then she was. After all, he was the one that had the feelings and he was the one carrying the burdens of it. She probably never told him she was in a relationship. He wouldn't do that if he knew. . . Would he?

"No," she shook her head, "he wouldn't." even if she knew him for a short period time, she knew he was a genuine guy even if he didn't show it at all. He would never do something like that, he was _honest._

"I don't even know how to talk to him anymore." She neared her house, she saw the lights were on in the living room. So everyone was probably already inside waiting for her. It seemed her feet were walking on it's own, because the whole time she was thinking, she didn't even intend to walk. That just proved how badly she wanted to be inside her room, warm and away from fucking rain.

She walked, almost ran, towards her house. Looking for her keys on the way, she felt the cold iron of her key. She opened the door quickly. The black-haired Kurosaki closed the door behind her back, "Tadaima." she said in a weary tone. Her youngest sibling rushed to her side, her long honey-blonde hair swaying in the procces, "Karin-chan, how was school?"

"It was _okay_."

Yuzu stood with a shocked expression, Karin never thought that school was anywhere _near_ 'okay'.

"Karin-chan, are you okay?"

She gave her sister a reassuring smile, "Yeah, don't worry. Where's Ichi-nii?"

She pointed upstairs, signalling he was in his room, doing whatever it is that teenage boys do when they have way to many time on their hands.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," a monotone voice said, announcing to the women he lived with that he was home. He looked down at three pairs of sprawled shoes, they were probably Rangiku's friends' shoes. Those girls always kicked their shoes off and let them linger around the hallway for him to trip.<p>

"Oi Rangiku, your brother is here!" a rather small girl with short dirty blonde hair approached him. He sighed, Rangiku was having another meeting with her friend in the house, they would talk about pointless garbage and asked him to judge their outfit. That was the worst torture, his mother always found a way to make him do it. Even if he didn't want to, she either would smile or talk him into doing, saying his sister would appreciate it dearly. But she never did. "What's up, Toshirou." she greeted.

"Don't call me that Kotetsu-san."

"Don't be such a bitch, enjoy life." Toshirou pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked past her, these woman were so annoying in combination with Rangiku. He could already smell the tea and the chocolate in the living room, he figured his mother prepared it for them, like she always did.

"Hey, when did you get here?" he turned to his sister, whom was holding a large green piece of paper.

"Just now." he answered quickly, he slid his jacket off him hanging it up the wooden peg next to him.

"Are you okay?" she questioned curiously, staring him down. As if she could _smell_ there was something wrong with him. She would always claim there was something wrong with him if he did something slightly out of character, typically Ukitake Rangiku.

He sighed, why was she so nosy? Only Kami knew why she knew him as well as she did, "No, why do you ask?"

"Nevermind." she said softly. He walked pass her, greeting his mother and Isane, just to get to his room. To finish his homework and sit on his bed to think some more. You would expect his head would blow up after so much thinking earlier, but he really did screw up something. . . Big time.

Their friendship was now crumbling to pieces because of his action, and there was no way he could undo that. And he was supposed to have a_ nice_ trip with her on Friday, but his impulsiveness fucked it all up.

_Father, what should I do?_ He glanced over to the picture on his desk, he wished his father was there. To help him, as he always did.

_"I'm confused and I don't know what to do."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Tadaima means I'm back. Well, this chapter was unimportant for the plot and kind filler-ish because my hands were itching to type something._


	10. How Does One?

_**A/N:** It's Thursday, and we're all very happy._

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii?" the door crackled as it opened, Ichigo was at his desk. He seemed to be doing his homework diligently, he probably didn't even hear her calling out to him.<p>

"Ichi-nii." she tried again, he still didn't turn around to face her. She started to get agitated by this and stepped inside of the room, she could hear the pen striking on paper witch swift and fast movements.

"ICHIGO!" he was starteled, obviously. His pen shot over the paper, leaving a long inky line marking it.

"Fucking hell Karin, look what ya did!" her brother held the paper up, showing his sloppy writing with a long stripe on it. She shrugged carelessly, signalling she didn't give shit about it.

"It was fucked up anyway." she took a seat on his bed, the big blue cross made her smile. This was Uryuu's doing, he always did stuff like that, she remembered him and his obsession over the British flag. How he loved that flag, he even sewed it on her favorite shirt when it had a small hole on the backside. . . she loved it.

"What are you here for?" he took out another white sheet, re-writing what was on the previous one.

"I need to ask you something," she said with a very serious tone, he turned to face her. There was a hint of sadness on her face. "remember Rukia?"

He nodded, "How did you two get together?" she asked carefully, he scratched his neck.

"Well, she broke up with the dude and I fell for me." he said briefly, his nonchalant tone made it all slightly unbelievable. But she knew the story already, but how did Rukia bring it to herself to break it up? Her relationship was going well, right?

"Do you know _why_ she did it?"

He shook his head slowly, "I don't really know." But then it was his turn to question her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's. . I-eh. . . Just because, no reason." she stumbled over her own words, making her brother aware of the fact she was lying. Under different circumstances, she would be an expert at lying. He could've let it go, but he chose not to.

"You're lying, I can tell."

"Because of something stupid that happened today." she admitted, she thought she could try and keep it a secret so it wouldn't seem as complicated as it was. She wasn't exactly lying, but she wasn't exactly saying the truth either.

"Care to tell me what?" he asked curiously, she had to tell. Being the persistent bastard he is, he wouldn't let go until she would tell him what happened.

"Well," she began. . . This would be a long one.

* * *

><p>Thursday went by fast, it was afternoon and Karin was thinking. It was an rather uncomfortable day too, at least that's what she thought. She tried to avoid Hitsugaya in every way, but she couldn't. For one; they were in the same class andsecond, she was seated behind him and Momo always every time. She didn't pay attention, she was spacing out on her teachers and soon, her grades would show. He always came up a way to try and talk to her about what happened, but obviously she didn't want to..<p>

It seemed he did want to confront her about the event of the day before, even if she found the time unsuitable for their talk. Momo even had to step up to him and ask him to do it another time, since she wouldn't want to do it herself. The day in it's entirety was horribly boring, she found herself unable to sit straight and fiddling her fingers like a little girl would if nervous. . .

_"Hey!" a crackling voice interrupted. Ino and Hashigami were standing before her, with a soccer-ball in his hand Ino shouted, "Are you deaf? You have to do the penalty."_

_Karin stood up, her long hair swayed from side to side as she cracked her fingers. "Shut up ya dork. Gimme that." she took over the ball, giving him a soft smack in the face before running on the field. Ino scoffed at her, if she weren't a girl he'd show her. . . Well, technically he couldn't because Karin would kick his ass, regardless what gender she was. But that was not the case, so he had to keep it down before he got hurt by the rather violent classmate._

_Soccer was the ultimate stress-reliever. And she needed one now, after all that has happened she needed to take her anger out on something. The opponents, whom were all men, laughed at her little entrance. "Who's the bitch and why is she here?"_

_"This one's for you coach Jaegerjaquez." with a hard kick to the ball, the keeper was easily knocked out. As if someone threw a large chunk of concrete in his stomach. He fell, just like that._

_"Oh my god." Ririn walked up to her, shock written all over her face, __"Where did you learn that?"_

_"My coach back in Mashiba, he was awesome at kicking the shit outta things. He kicked my brother in the stomach to one time. . . It was **awesome**." she answered nonchalantly, she and her coach. They shared the same love for kicking things, and soom her legs became as strong as concrete, making it able for her to kick the shit outta almost everything around her. She smiled, the great times they had kicking things back in Mashiba. . . T__he boy whom got the ball kicked in his stomach was currently spitting out blood. __And his teammates were struck by fear, apparently the game was over. And even it it wasn't, they'd win if Karin wasn't there. "I think they're giving up."_

_It wouldn't be that much of a challenge now, fun was over. Nothing more to do here. "I gotta go, see ya tomorrow."_

"That is why I love futsal." she smiled. "You can kick the shit outta everyone," she grinned at the stupidity, she could've fucked him up **way** worse. But she just chose not to. Her smile faded as she looked at the red calender on her wall, Thursday. Ah, Thurday already, the week was almost over. And Inoue would come over tomorrow afternoon. . .

But then it hit her, it was_ Thursday_. . . And tomorrow was Friday, probably the most fucked up day of the week. Oh Kami how uncomfortable could a week get?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **:D_


	11. The End Of The Week

_**A/N:** It's Friday, and that song pisses me off._

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hi."

This was how two students greeted each other in the morning, it was an awfully awkward process too. Normally, the two would greet each other differently. At least Karin would demand he'd tell why he was so gloomy in the morning, and he'd just ask her how her morning was. But because of the events of two days ago, they were separated, or at least not talking to each other anymore. Their relationship has gone from strangers to friends and after that day it went to classmates.

Karin sighed as she sat down, deep in thought she couldn't hear Hinamori call out to her. Momo frowned deeply, what was it with these two spacing out on her? Fist she wanted to ask Hitsugaya if she could borrow some money for lunch and it took him fifteen seconds to acknowledged her, and when he was done staring into space, he'd ask her to repeat the question. And he would always reply with _"Yeah sure,"_ or _"No, that's okay,"_ even if the question wasn't closed he would. It really worried her, she knew it had to do something with the change in behavior after Wednesday.

"Kurosaki-san!" the loud high pitched voice made Karin shoot up in surprise. Sometimes Momo couldn't help but wonder where this girl was with her thoughts. Karin looked at her with a questioning face, of course she would stare at Momo like that. She did yell her name out loud just now.

"I need to talk to you, about Shirou-chan." that was when Karin noticed he wasn't seated before her yet. He was probably getting something out of his locker, she traced the triangles in her math book with her index finger. Stupid Theorem of Pythagoras, so confusing and annoying. She focused on Momo, whom was apparently in a rush to tell her something.

"You mean Toshirou-kun?" the whole nickname thing was getting pretty confusing, Momo couldn't keep it at just one name. One time he was 'Shirou-chan' the other time he was 'Hitsu-kun'. It became annoying somehow.

Momo raised an eyebrow, "Since when have you two gone to first name base?" She recalled the memory of Toshirou calling her 'Karin-san' instead of 'Kurosaki-san'. _Maybe. . . She likes him back? _Momo shook her head at the thought, it couldn't be. Karin didn't have eyes for anyone. . . did she?

If she did, there was no point in hiding it now, if she was going to deny it, things would get complicated. Being the curious girl she is, Momo wouldn't give up until she knew the story in it's entirety. Karin rolled her eyes as she drew several triangles on a page of her agenda, "Since Wednesday."

"What happened Wednesday?" she took a seat next to the young Kurosaki. Instead of her doing the talking, she wanted to hear from Karin what was actually the deal. Since Hitsugaya wouldn't tell.

"Nothing that concerns you." she said casually, their math teacher Urahara -along with Toshirou- entered the classroom. So the actual class was about to start, but Momo had no intention of moving.

"It does concern me, Shirou-chan is my friend too!" she whispered loudly. Karin rolled her eyes once more, _What a fucking joke. And very cliché too. That they don't date is beyond me._

"It doesn't Hinamori, so stop asking me!" Their whispering started to get louder, and it only triggered Karin's anger. She didn't want the whole fucking class to know about it, but Momo obviously didn't give a shit about it. She just continued trying to persuade Karin into telling her the story.

"It does! If my best friend is having trouble, I should be there to help him." And she was right, the boy was always there for her, and now if she could ever repay his kindness this was the time. Karin seemed to be distressed and annoyed by his presence whenever he wanted to talk. And to prevent something bad from happening at the end of the week, she decided she wanted to help them sort it out. But they didn't want to let her in for some reason.

She was so happy these things didn't happen between her and Izuru.

This little argument was starting to piss her off, why was Hinamori being do goddamn persistent about it? Then she came to the conclusion; "Why dontcha ask'm yerself if yer such good friends, he should be able ta tell ya!" she almost yelled. Well, her voice was loud enough for it to be a sharp, tongue-lashing insult.

Kisuke turned his face to the source of the loud sound, Karin appeared to be standing, intimidatingly overshadowing Momo as she did so and balling both of her fists. Almost as if she were ready to punch the weaker party,"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Kurosaki-san?" Of course it was his job to prevent this from happening, but the angry look on her face predicted something bad would happen. . . Very soon.

Somewhat embarresad but still angy, she retook her seat. "No, nothing at all."

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, it's really not my business."

And now Hinamori was apologizing too? Goddamn what a start of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **:D_


	12. What?

_**A/N:** It's Friday, and this is a cliffhanger._

* * *

><p>"Lemme see, that's five and that one's four. . ." Karin seemed to be caught up in her homework, if there was any subject she wasn't good at, it was math. She tried her best to understand the Theorem, but if you're starting to loath triangles it's pretty annoying. But Hitsugaya seemed to have little to no trouble. He also noticed she was having a hard time doing her homework, so maybe a helping hand would stop the weird tension between them. And maybe so they'd be friends again, and not strangers. Karin noticed he was turned to her and looked up to him, he could see the annoyance written all on her face. But he still decided he wanted to help her, if not with math maybe with something else."You need help Karin-san?" she growled at the name he called her, from now on she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.<p>

Nothing whatsoever!

"No, go help Hinamori or something. And don't call me that." she hissed bitterly, he raised his eyebrow at her cold remark. She pit her pen as she returned her detention to her work, she was clearly being stubborn, seeing she didn't understand one bit of the theorem. Hitsugaya sighed, the tables were totally turned, when he was being the nice one, people were acting cold towards him. At least Karin was, and that was the last he wanted her to do. . . Since she was the one to pull him out of the well of self pity he was drowning in. "What's your problem?" he asked curiously.

"You are," she answered quickly with annoyance dripping off the tone she gave him. She was already in trouble for almost beating the shit out of Hinamori, and she wasn't in for detention because she was talking to someone! "now turn around. Don't talk to me." she huffed at him. He widened his eyes for a split second, and then he decided to just drop it and leave it for later. Because he was still intending to come along with her to see her friends, like she wanted._ But, I guess it doesn't matter now._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kurosaki!" Ririn straightened her shirt as she snapped the girl out of her thoughts, once again the girl was spacing out as she stared into the sky. She wiped the dust off her grey sailor fuku as she sighed. Walking with either Ririn or Gingerbuck was troublesome if you want to think, they always interruped you for some stupid matter they wanted your opinion of. "I asked you a question." she said angrily. Gosh, the lack of concentration she had. If she'd go on like that, she'd be run over by a car very soon. Seriously, staring at a wall or something isn't smart when crossing the road.<p>

Karin scratched her back as she apologized softly, "Okay, what was the question?" she asked. She tried to sound as interested in the case as possible, but Ririn caught on to it. But it was not like she cared, at least she was out of thought and finally present on earth. As Karin expected, it was an idiotic topic she didn't care for, "Ino-san and Usaka-san asked Lillinette out, what do you think she should do?"

"Say no to Ino, Usaka-kun isn't that bad." she said quickly, she was absolutely disgusted by that vile creature that dared to call himself a man! Kazuya wasn't that bad though, he was actually respecting the dark-haired girl as if she was his elder. They played soccer together and every time she'd complement him, he'd blush softly and smile nervously. She actually knew the boy, and having him date one of the prettiest girls in class would be better for him. But it wasn't a valid reason for the lime-haired girl, no not at all. Lillinette shook her head as she pressed the buttons on her phone quickly, probably texting someone. She wasn't caught doing so even though they were walking trough the hallways of the school, Ririn furrowed her brows at the gesture she gave. "I'm saying no to both."

"Eh? Why?" Ririn demanded from the taller girl, she gave the blonde girl a pat on the head as she smiled. If two boys ask you out you don't say 'no' to the both of them, at least choose the one that's less of an ass or the one that's the best looking. In this case that would be Ino. . . But everybody hated that perverse troll and nobody but Mayu was interested in him in the least. Interested in beating him? Yes, they did. Interested in dating him? No, they didn't.

"I like someone else." she answered nonchalantly. If Karin wasn't done swallowing her drink, she'd be choking on the cherry-flavored liquid by now. Ririn seemed to be equally as surprised with the statement. There was no way in hell the love-lacking girl had a crush on boys of the same age. At least that's not what they expected of her. "Who?" Karin and Ririn asked in unison.

"Guess."

* * *

><p>"Shirou-chan?" Momo asked with a soft voice, the boy with the white hair before her sighed. Was it already the 'call me by the name I told you no to' time of day for the two old friends? Or maybe it was more serious, she did say she wanted to talk. But he wasn't really in the mood for that, he was still deep in thought.<p>

"Don't call me Shirou-chan." he said back with annoyance, she shifted at his coldness. But then decided to cut right to the chase.

"Kurosaki-chan likes you."

His eyes widened at her statement, "W-What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** My writing style is getting bad._


	13. Trust me,

_**A/N:** I wanna thank FrostyNight98 for reviewing, and you also gave me great ideas._

* * *

><p>"Hinamori, whatever it is you're doing. . . It isn't funny." his voice was dangerously low, Momo caught onto that. She frowned, displaying how serious she was about the current situation. Hitsugaya blinked, he was now stuck between Momo's word and his better judgement. He could go and confront her, but there'd be three consequences. One; she'd confess back, everything would be fixed resulting into a happy ending for everyone. Two; she'd yell at him, worsen the situation by doing that and the possibly of them becoming friends again. . . Next to nothing. Let alone becoming more then friends. Three; this would result into something else. Good or bad he didn't know, but maybe it was worth trying. Momo gave him a soft smile, his gaze softened as she did so. The white-haired student let out a sigh, he knew what was coming next.<p>

"Confess, Shirou-chan." she encouraged with a soft, kind voice. He blinked again, turning his head away behind the pastel blue door of his locker. She leaned against the locker next to his, waiting until he was done thinking. She expect him to go for it for once, having the nerve to do something impulsive, without thinking or analyzing every step like he always did. She as there to help her childhood friend, instead of the other way around. And this was the best way she could help him with his complicated relationship; giving advise. She looked at him hopefully, instead of going for it like she advised, his answer left her in awe, "I can't." he said quickly. He had thought about it again, for sure. If he didn't, he'd be running to look for the black-haired Kurosaki right now. . .

"Why, what's stopping you?" she questioned curiously, he just shook his head. With a quick wave, the young boy disappeared in the crowds of the busy school halls. Momo was rather disappointed in her friend, he didn't have that much to lose anyway. So why he didn't go for it? I was beyond her to understand. She told him so make a choice, because the end of the day was nearing quickly, and he made his choice. To walk away, again.

_"Zabimaru Hebi, he's stopping me."_

* * *

><p>"It's so boring~!"<p>

"Well, this is the last class. So just bear with it for ten more minutes."

"Calligraphy is fucking stupid." Lillinette complained, her cheek rested in her palm as she studied the characters in her book, their teacher had told them to remember every single character, their meaning and when to and not to use it. And apparently, she found it unnecessary. She sighed as the thick lines hypnotized her, this was exactly why her brother liked calligraphy. It was boring enough to make even her sleepy, so whenever she had a high-energy leve, he'd show her the Kanji alphabet. And not to mention very easy to pass in class. Even if she hated it, it was kinda like; gym. A very annoying class you needed for nothing, but damn easy to pass if you put little to no effort in it. But boring nonetheless.

"Quit bitching, it's really easy if you actually study." Ririn said, obviously annoyed by the complaining her lime-haired friend was doing. She wasn't paying attention anyway, she was just texting her friends. So the complaining was really unnecessary. It was in moments like these Karin regretted being seated in the middle of the two bickering girls. Karin rolled her eyes as the two continued their loud whispering. The senseless squabbling of her friends was so annoying, she felt the need to stop it before it got out of hands, "Will you guys shut up already?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question Ririn couldn't help answer. Because she noticed the dark-headed girl was being so down, and that was very unlike her, "What crawled up your ass?"

"Love." she muttered as she ticked her pen on the table, repeatedly sighing and groaning.

Saying _'love'_ crawled up your rear. . . A bit confusing much, "Eh?"

"For the first time in five weeks I'm gonna see my boyfriend again." she leaned back in her chair, sinking into it. Her feet kicked the back of the stool before her. Mayu, whom was too busy admiring Ino, didn't notice this action. She sighed, whatever it was that the girl saw in him. . . She had to seek and dig deep to find that one thing that was so special about him. And the boy was just as special as a small pile of wet carrots, but maybe that was it. Maybe the brown-haired girl liked piles of wet carrots.

Lillinette snorted with a raised eyebrow, "But you see Hitsugaya-san everyday." the blonde nodded, clearly agreeing. Though it wasn't really appreciated they said this, the dark-haired Kurosaki had a embarrassed blush on her face. Karin groaned as she replied to the rather annoying assumption, "He's not my boyfriend." that right there was it. . . That very sentence was the line for Lillinette, the tone was low and dangerous. So just stopping and trying to have nothing to do with it was the right was to do. She whistled innocently as she looked the other way, just to get a dirty look from Rurichiyo. She shot the green-eyed beauty a grin, _Doumo Kasumoiji-chan_, she mouthed sarcastically.

"Sure he's not." Ririn teased, that was one of her bad qualities. Not knowing when to stop or draw the line, but since she was a friend Karin chose to let it go. The clock was ticking slowly, along with the loud whisper-talking in class those were tho only sounds. Suddenly, Karin felt a hand toughing her back, it turned out it was just Yui whom was seated behind her. She handed over a small light-orange piece paper, and pointed at Lillinette. _'It's from Ino'_ she whipered softly, Karin nodded as she took the folded paper.

"Gingerbuck, it's for you." Karin rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and sniffled as a soft vanilla-scent reached her nostrils. Karin brought her hand to her nose, she smelled the vanilla on her palms, why in the hell it was scented. . . She didn't know, but it was for some reason. Lillinette's eyes scanned it, "From who was it?" Karin sighed, she clearly didn't care. She answered the question lazily, "Toyokawa-san said it's from Ino-" she couldn't even finish the sentence properly or the pale girl started to rise her voice, "NO!" The loud tone of her voice was uncalled for, but one thing was certain, it surely made her angry. Ririn was a bit taken aback from the sudden volume erupting in the classroom, but then again; it was Gingerbuck Lillinette. She was known for doing such things without shame.

Even their wasn't surprised, she only jumped a bit. . . But not surprised nonetheless. Ririn stared at the characters in her book, the green marked 'important' ones. She flipped her short blonde hair back, "Onto the Kanji-alphabet"

* * *

><p>"Kyoraku-sensei?" Nanao turned her head to the shy student infront of her, fiddling with a red pencil.<p>

"Yes Hinamori?"

She help up the red item in her hand, "I loaned a pencil from Kurosaki-chan, can I give it back?" she asked. Apparently her green-eye friend heard this, and he knew what she was up to. Or at least he though he did, but it didn't keep him from asking her what she _was_ doing, "Hinamori, what are you doing?" he whispered angrily. Momo winked at him, causing him to frown. Their 'conversation' was short and quick, just in time so they could hear Nanao's permission, "Sure, go ahead."

"Trust me," she crumbled a little piece of paper in her hand, she probably wrote that earlier. "You gotta trust me Shirou." she said slowly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Trust her Shirou-chan. and I'm thinking about editing the first few chapters to have them look more like the ones I write now. What do you think?_


	14. Annotation

_**A/N:** Hello everyone, you may ask; why hasn't this stupid chick updated yet? Well, that's because I'm busy re-writing this story._

_Yup, I think my previous writing is crap, and it improved. (Don't worry, I won't delete it.) _

_So between this and next week, a new Friends chapter will be written. And I'll update when I have time._

_I love you, my dear reviewers,_

_-Taka _


	15. Rurichiyo Kasumoiji

_**A/N:** I'm very sorry for abandoning this story man._

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-chan?" Karin turned her head to see whom the soft voice belonged to. Momo fiddled her fingers, nervously trying to speak. She raised an eyebrow, rushing the girl to answer. She handed her a small green notelet. Karin quickly scanned it when Momo walked away. She couldn't believe it. Even though it said the same thing, as she read it over and over, it changed. She crumbled it in her fist, the bell would ring in a few minutes, and surely Hinamori would leave as fast as possible. So it would be impossible to ask her any questions.<p>

She shook her head, again, reading blue cursive letters writing; _Shirou-chan loves you too. _It was so simple, yet for her it was unbelievable. She was slightly angered, Momo was interfering once again. This just wasn't her business, and she thought Toshirou made that clear. But apparently he didn't. Moreover, she never even told Hinamori she loved him, how the hell would she even know? She never told anyone, she didn't even write it in her diary yet.

_Wait, did I just admitted that I loved him? _

From a small distance, Rurichiyo quirked an eyebrow ash she witnessed the note being passed on from the shy girl to her friend. And being the nosy bitch she is, she interfered; "Teacher, Hinamori gave Karin a note." she said, breaking the silence. Everyone turned her head to the blonde, Karin in particular. She shot her a hard cold look, balling her fist. If it were possible to crush a piece of paper in your hand, she would of done that.

"A note?" Nanao asked. Not only was it unusual for Momo to pass notes, it wasn't very normal for Karin to actually accept them. She walked towards the black-headed's table, reached out an waited for Karin to hand over the note. Karin opened her fist above the teacher's hand, grudging as she did so. The bell rang, it was the end of class, the end of their school day, also the end of their school week. Lillinette cheered happily, yawning "Thank Kami!"

The blonde rubbed Linnete's back in circles, "That's a good girl,"she complimented her lime-haired friend as if she were some kind of dog. Lillinette's smile fell as fast as it came. "you went though the whole day without skipping one class." She growled, not really knowing that it added to the statement. The statement of her being a dog that is.

A minute later Karin stomped out of class , ignoring them completely as she called out, "AY! Kumoji!" Rurichiyo turned around to see the furious black-haired Kurosaki fuming at her. Lillinette frowned, she had never seen Karin this angry before. Well, Karin being angry at someone or something wasn't a very rare sight, but this furious wasn't even normal.

"It's Ka-su-mo-i-ji," she said as she rolled her eyes at the Kurosaki. She hated it when people mispronounced her name.

Karin shrugged as she let out a loud, exaggerating and disbelieving sigh."Who gives a shit?"

"I know I don't," Lillente commented from behind her.

"What do you want Karin," she asked as she placed a hand on her hip "I'm very busy-"

Karin pushed her hard, making her stumble backwards. What was once small circle of curious people, grew into a larger group of shocked students whom wanted to see what had happened. "First of all, it's Kurosaki-san to you," her voice was dangerously low, Lillinette noticed this. She poked Ririn, signalling her to be ready to jump in at any moment too.

Karin continued when Rurichiyo looked her up and down, as if she were looking down on the black-haired Kurosaki. "second of all, just postpone your whorish practices because we need to talk."

"About?" the blonde asked casually

"About when to and when not to fuck with _me._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** YE-YAH I'll write a longer chapter next time._

_Preview:_

_Karin stepped in front of her, she was a little shorter, but still didn't show any sign of her being scared,_

_"Ever since I got to this fucking school, you treat me like a doormat. Now I'm going to show you how to show some respect."_

_"Get out of my way," Rurichiyou said._

_"No," she pushed the blonde again, acting much like her coach. She even quoted him, and it seemed to scare the weaker party._

_"Ya wanna be a tough girl? Show me how tough you are, bitch."_


	16. You're Here Too?

_**A/N:** I'm very sorry for abandoning this story man. And I'm especially sorry for having ya'll wait so long, well here it is!_

* * *

><p>"Just look at yourself," Karin spat, already claiming her victory as she towered over the cowering girl. Rurichiyo tried her best to keep a straight face, but she found that the pressure of the exited students around her wasn't helping. The chorused cheers of 'FIGHT!' were getting louder as well as the fear was increasing as she waited for the punch that was about to get planted onto her face. Karin scoffed, she found that the blonde somehow redeemed herself by submitting to the Kurosaki's strength. She knew she didn't stand a chance, and keeping the little pride and dignity she had left, she just gave up. She decided that it would be way better, instead of making a fool out of herself and trying to even land as much as a slap. The blonde just balled her fists at her side, adverted her gaze and waited for the punch.<p>

**"Do it,"**

"You're not worth my time," Karin huffed, plowing her way though the slowly silencing crowd. Lillinette and Ririn quickly followed the mad girl. Both wondering where she she was going, and why. But the answer wasn't coming, they both knew that. As soon as they left school property, the pony-tailed girl started running. Her hair swaying from left to right and cheeks flushing from exertion and the cold. Pictures flashed trough her mind of the events from the past week,the one that kept coming back the most was the kiss she shared with her classmate.

_"Why are you so kind to me?"_

"Ile!" she cried, this was all so confusing. _Why is he confusing me, I am** not** supposed to feel this way. _She felt a gaping hole in her heart when she tried to exclude him from her life. He had only been there for a week and still though her so much about herself. He awakened feeling she never even knew she had. she always viewed herself as a brave young woman, strong and loud. Just the type that loves life. And then this lad shows up, the exact opposite. She bottled up all the feelings she though she never needed. And like a cliché, it all burst out when Kasumoiji angered her.

She already had a battle with her mind, let alone someone else coming in and trying to ruin her.

Lillinette frowned as she watched her friend gritting her teeth and balling her fist. The lime-haired student was sure that the teeth of her friend were starting to flake, and she probably already drew blood from the nails digging in her palms. Karin breathed heavily as she came closer to the park, the scene still running trough her mind. Still running and raging, she didn't noticed the sky clouding and the chilling wind surrounding her. Ririn, on the other hand, did and stopped dead in her tracks.

She shook her head at Lillinette, signalling her that it was time to stop. Continuing to run after their friend wasn't going to add up to their desire to know just what the hell was going on. And Karin was probably going to keep running until the two of them became exhausted and would give up all together. But still, "Where are you going?" Ririn called out, she was tired from running and the cold was getting to her. Karin didn't turn around nor did she answer. She ran to the only place she knew someone would be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Bitch, it's Friday and I've got other things to do." a brunette woman laughed. Her oddly colored nails clamped tightly around the mobile phone she held to her ear. In her other hand she held the smaller hand of a child, whom awkwardly tried to hide his face in his jacket. His mother's loud talking was annoying the people around her. Especially the boy sitting right next to her, the vain on his forehead was already popping out. His sensitive ears picked up all the exclamations of her senseless talking.<p>

"Kuso. . ." he cursed under his breath. It was getting colder every minute, every time he breathed out he saw the vapor of his breath. He groaned, the waiting time for the bus from Minazuki station to Mashiba station was about twenty minutes. Considering it was regional transport, the waiting time was good enough. He sighed again, watching his warm breath evaporate in the chilling wind. He shuddered as he zipped up his jacket and pulled down his scarf.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-san," Yuzu consoled as she looked at the sky, which looked like it was about to rain or hail again. She looked at the boys, flashing him her brightest smile. her smile grimaced as the shuddered at the cold wind lying above them as a blanket. In the short silent that fell between them, the annoying, laud laughter of the woman before could be heard. Orihime grinned as she saw Hitsugaya's eyes twitch and his face twisting as if he ate a lemon.

Beside the annoying voice behind him uttering stupid shit, he just made out that Karin showing up would be bad.

Yuzu flipped her hair back. "If I know my sister she's on her way right now." she reassured the boy whom was growing a bit impatient. "She'll be here before the bus leaves, I'm su-" her line being interrupted abruptly by her sister screaming, gasping and panting as she tried to catch her breath. Karin rested her hands on her crouching knees. Her hair messily hung over her shoulders, framing her flushed face. She shuddered as she finally realized the cold. She looked at the ground as she stood straight.

Yuzu rushed to help her sister and offered her an extra scarf. Karin gladly took the present and wrapped it around her neck as Yuzu readjusted her pony-tail.

"I'm so sorry! I left my bag and my jacket at school. I wanted to be here as soon as possible." Orihime just opened her mouth to reply as she noticed everyone standing up and getting ready for the arriving bus.

Just then, Karin noticed whom was looking at her.

_"To-Toshirou-san?"_

* * *

><p><em>I hate Orihime, so her part in this story will be as small as possible.<em>


End file.
